


Dungeons

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [32]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Annoyed Legend, Dungeon, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Legend needs a nap.
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Kudos: 48





	Dungeons

“Oh, fuck Hylia and all she stands for,” Legend hisses. Sky snorts. On top of being stuck, he was with the laziest Hylian to exist. 

“Listen, it shouldn’t be that bad, do you recognize this place?” 

Legend looks around and groans. “No.” 

“Oh, dang,” Sky pauses, “I guess we can’t do anything.” He sits down. Legend glares at him. 

“And why not?” Sky looks up at him in shock. 

“Because we can’t leave this room? We don’t have a key?” 

Legend sighs, “Let’s just try the door.” 

“Go ahead. I’m going to laugh if you fail.” Legend rolls his eyes and walks over to the door. He grabs the knob and twists it. It doesn’t budge. Sky softly laughs. 

“Oh, fuck this.” He says and raises his foot. He kicks it harshly, and again, until it finally breaks open. Legend groans and goes to leave when he sees Hyrule, his mouth opening and closing, with a key in his hand. 

“I-”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who had a fucking nightmare for no reason


End file.
